Together
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Sango tem que passar um período sozinha com Mirok, no vilarejo... Como isso vai acabar? Ou melhor, será que eles vão conseguir sobreviver antes de tudo acabar?
1. Capitulo I

- Mirok! – ela tinha os pulsos e os tornozelos presos por teias de aranhas na árvore, não podia se mexer. Sango viu seu amado ser atacado pelo youkai, caindo no chão. Ele já estava totalmente ferido, e agora, tinha sangue descendo pelo lado de sua cabeça. Sango sentiu lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos, fazendo caminhos por sua bochecha.

- Pare, Mirok! – ele fingia não escutar e se levantou novamente, com muito esforço, apoiando-se em seu bastão. Lentamente, o monge voltou seu olhar para a exterminadora presa na árvore. Já em pé, ele lançou alguns pergaminhos contra ela, cortando as teias que prendiam seus pulsos. Sua respiração era ofegante, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu. Sango arregalou os olhos ao ver tal cena.

- Adeus... Sango... – foi como se o mundo começasse a girar lentamente. Ela conseguiu ver o youkai lançando um ataque contra o monge... Mirok ia morrer... Morrer...

- Não! Pare, Mirok!!! – suas lágrimas tomavam conta de sua face... Não poderia fazer nada para impedir aquilo... Nada... Nada!

-

- Mirok! – ela acordou de seu pesadelo, ofegante. As lembranças estavam voltando... Ainda podia ver o sorriso na face dele...

Acompanhado com o suor que estava em seu rosto, Sango pôde sentir lágrimas, quentes e salgadas, descerem por sua face... Lentamente os soluços começaram a encher o aposento escuro, enquanto suas mãos se enterravam mais em seu rosto.

Estava sozinha... Sozinha assim como estava antes de conhece-lo...

- Mirok... – ela sussurrou entre soluços, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado quando lembrou de seu sorriso... Ainda não podia acreditar que isso acontecera... Não queria acreditar que o vira morrer bem diante de seus olhos. Assim como vira seu pai e seus companheiros morrerem. Por que? Por que a vida tinha que ser tão injusta com ela? Por que?!

Como queria que isso tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo e que logo seria acordada por ele e veria seu sorriso novamente... O sorriso que ela nunca iria esquecer... Mas sabia que isso era impossível... Nunca iria acontecer... Nunca.

-

-

-

- Sango! – Alguém... alguém a chamava... mas quem? De quem era aquela voz?! – Sango... por favor, fale alguma coisa... – a voz estava distante, mas era muito familiar e estava carregada de preocupação e desespero. O que? Mirok estava preocupado com ela? Estava... desesperado?!

Lentamente sentiu seu corpo e percebeu logo que alguém a mantinha nos braços. Abriu os olhos devagar para se acostumar com a claridade e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Mirok. O estranho era que aos seus olhos, ele estava embaçado.

- M-Mirok? – ela murmurou e com uma das mãos, enxugou as lágrimas que manchavam o seu rosto, antes que ele percebesse. Lágrimas? Rapidamente lembrou-se do sonho... De quantas lágrimas havia derramado... E por que as derramou... Então... tudo aquilo foi um sonho? Mas, parecia tão real...

Ela não pode prolongar mais o pensamento, porque logo sentiu seu coração acelerar. Mirok tinha os braços ao redor dela. Abraçava-a com delicadeza, como se ela fosse de porcelana e ele tivesse medo de quebrá-la. Sango arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um pequeno rubor em sua face. O monge separou-se dela, com uma expressão de alivio.

- Que bom que você acordou, Sango.

- Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer. Aquele pesadelo, depois acordou nos braços de Mirok, e ele a abraça de repente... Estava muito confusa. Lentamente sentou-se e ficou encostada na arvore que estava atrás de si. No entanto ao fazer isso, sentiu que sua perna estava sangrando e fez uma cara de dor, graças à pontada no ferimento.

- Você não deve se mover, Sango. – disse Mirok, preocupado. – senão o veneno vai se espalhar mais rápido pelo seu corpo.

- Hã? – Veneno? Então era por isso que vez ou outra se sentia zonza.

**Flashback**

- Garras retalhadoras de alma! – Inuyasha conseguiu cortar apenas um braço do youkai, e isso não era suficiente para derrota-lo e pegar o fragmento da jóia. Kagome tentou atirar uma flecha, mas o monstro a desintegrou com seu veneno.

- Não deu certo... – murmurou a colegial, chocada. Mirok analisou o youkai novamente, e retirou dois pergaminhos de suas vestes. Porem, Sango deu alguns passos na frente do monge, e olhou-o de esguelha, segurando o osso voador.

- Guarde seus pergaminhos dessa vez, Mirok. Deixe que eu vou acabar com ele.

- Já que você insiste. – respondeu o monge, dando de ombros, e obedecendo a amiga. A exterminadora voltou seu olhar para o youkai, e quando ia avançar contra ele, o mesmo fez uma densa nevoa tomar conta do local.

- O que? – sussurrou a jovem, tentando encontrar o youkai... – "ali!" Osso Voador! – ela apenas viu a cabeça do monstro cair na sua frente, enquanto sua arma voltava para sua mão. Mas ela não sabia que pequenos olhos a espreitavam por perto... – AHH!!

- Sango! – exclamou Kagome, adentrando a névoa junto com os outros. Quando chegaram no local, apenas viram a exterminadora no chão, com sua perna sangrando e um youkai que se evaporava ao seu lado. Com certeza tinha matado-o antes de desmaiar.

**Fim do flashback**

- Você não se lembra? – novamente ele a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- L-lembro... Acabei de lembrar... – ela olhou para os lados, confusa. – e onde estão os outros?

- Foram procurar ervas pra deter o veneno. Eu disse que ia ficar tomando conta de você. – a jovem sentiu um frio na barriga, mas ficou calada, guardando a sensação para si mesma. – no começo eu achei que não era nada grave e que você ia acordar logo... Mas me enganei quando vi que você nem ao menos respirava direito, e comecei a me preocupar... Não sei o que faria se você não acordasse...

- Mirok... – murmurou, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – eu... Gomen ne... Por ter deixado você preocupado...

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu. – o que importa é que você acordou, nada mais. – Sango abaixou os olhos, corada, mas conservando um singelo sorriso.

- O-obrigada... – Mirok apenas sorriu e delicadamente levantou o rosto dela com uma mão. A jovem sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente e o sorriso já não estava mais em sua face, que agora mostrava surpresa.

- Sorria, por favor. Eu apenas queria ver seu sorriso novamente - Sem que percebesse, seus lábios se contraíram em um sorriso, ao ver o dele próprio. Ela não fazia idéia de quanto suas faces estavam próximas, e o quanto isso fazia o coração do monge bater mais rápido.

- Arigatou - aquele sorriso lhe lembrava o pesadelo... porque, de acordo com o sonho, nunca mais poderia vê-lo de novo... Ficou zonza mais uma vez e teve tempo só de saber que Mirok a segurara nos braços, impedindo-a de colidir com o chão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Mirok, você tem certeza que não fez nada com a Sango? – perguntou Kagome olhando-o com desconfiança. O monge ouviu aquela pergunta pela décima vez e novamente suspirou desanimado.

- Não, Kagome. Eu tenho certeza que não fiz nada com ela.

- Eu acho que deveríamos ter deixado a Kirara pra vigiar o Mirok. – comentou Shippou, olhando-o de esguelha. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do monge.

- Teria sido uma boa idéia, Shippou. – a colegial olhou a jovem que estava nas costas de Inuyasha, adormecida. – mas ate que ela me parece bem.

A caminhada estava sendo longa ate o vilarejo de Kaede e Sango continuava dormindo. Kagome já havia dado o remédio pra amiga e desde então ela estava dormindo serenamente, mal sabendo que era observada constantemente por um certo monge preocupado.

Continua....

* * *

**Olá, minna o/**

**Bom, eu já postava fics de Inuyasha no Fanfiction Br (Sango-chan), mas aqui no FFNet na parte de Inu, sou nova mesmo XD**

**Ok... Espero que vcs gostem desse pequeno capitulo e deixem suas reviews, por favor o/ Podem dizer tudo que vcs acharam, dar opinião, criticar e etc n.n**

**Então, até o proximo capitulo o/**

**Ja ne **

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Se vcs quiserem que eu coloque um dicionário japones-portugues, no final de cada capitulo, podem dizer, ok? n.n**


	2. Capitulo II

-

-

- Ei, acho que chegamos! – exclamou Shippou, abanando o rabo, feliz.

- É verdade. – respondeu Inuyasha, mirando as casas a alguma distancia. – só a velhota tem esse cheiro insuportável -.-'

- Inuyasha...

- Senhorita Kagome, não se esqueça que a Sango esta nas costas dele. – disse Mirok rapidamente, antes que ela dissesse a palavrinha tão adorada do hanyou. Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, que suspirou aliviado.

- "Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas tenho que agradecer ao Mirok".

- Vovó Kaede! – exclamou a colegial, sorrindo, ao entrar correndo na cabana.

- Kagome? – indagou a miko, surpresa, em seguida vendo o grupo adentrar sua morada. – o que os trazem aqui? – bastou apenas olhar para Inuyasha, que entrava na cabana, carregando Sango nas costas.

Kaede se levantou, caminhando em direção aos dois.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, examinando a exterminadora, que o hanyou acabara de deitar num futon.

- Ela foi envenenada por um youkai. – contou Shippou. – e ele fez um ferimento na perna dela.

- E ela esta desacordada desde então?

- Sim.

- Não.

- Hã? – todos olharam para o monge.

- Sabia que você tinha feito alguma coisa com ela, Mirok. – disse Kagome, cruzando os braços.

- Quer dizer que você a beijou! – perguntou Inuyasha, de olhos arregalados.

- A força! – esganiçou-se o kitsune.

- Ora, é claro que não. – disse Kagome. – os dois se amam. O Mirok não poderia ter beijado a Sango, se ela não quisesse.

- Ei, ei! Será que vocês podem me deixar falar, por favor-.- – indagou Mirok. – é claro que eu não a beijei. Não poderia ter feito isso com ela nesse estado. Nós apenas conversamos.

Silencio.

- Não acredito. – disse Kagome, fechando os olhos e ainda de braços cruzados. – essa não colou, Mirok.

- Mas eu não estou mentindo, senhorita Kagome! T.T

- De qualquer forma – interpôs Kaede elevando a voz, finalizando a discussão. – vocês já deram algum remédio a ela?

- Já. Mas só pro veneno. – respondeu a colegial. – nós viemos pra senhora fazer alguma coisa com a perna dela. – Kaede deu uma olhada para a perna da jovem e pôde ver um ferimento pequeno, mas profundo. No entanto, dava pra perceber que parara de sangrar fazia algum tempo.

- Muito bem. – murmurou a miko, quebrando o silencio. – vou procurar ervas necessárias e farei o curativo.

- Muito obrigada, vovó Kaede

- A senhora não vai querer ajuda, senhora Kaede?

- Não, não precisa, monge. Kagome, Inuyasha e Shippou podem me ajudar com isso... não é? – ela olhou para os três e depois de alguns segundos que foram concordar. Tempo suficiente para uma gota surgir na cabeça do monge.

- Hai! Claro! – respondeu Kagome.

- O que? Nem pensar! – reclamou Inuyasha, cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara.

- É claro que você também vai! – disse a colegial, a raiva subindo sua cabeça.

- Andem logo, vocês! – chamou o kitsune no ombro de Kaede, aguardando na porta da cabana.

- Ei, mas...

- Cuide bem dela enquanto não estamos, monge Mirok. – disse a miko, com um ar descontraído.

- Como é! – Porem o monge não pôde mais dizer nada. A turma já havia partido.

Suspirando, ele olhou a cabana: Kirara mirando-o, como se não entendesse nada; e Sango deitada num futon. A pequena youkai deixou um grunido escapar, demonstrando sua confusão. Mirok se abaixou para fazer carinho na cabeça dela.

- É, eu também não entendo, Kirara. – ele voltou os olhos para Sango. – acho que ela não vai conseguir andar muito bem nos próximos dias...

- Sango...

-

* * *

- 

- O Mirok ainda vai ter que nos agradecer por isso. – disse Inuyasha, acompanhando seus amigos, pela "sua" floresta. – mas eu achei que era só pra faze-lo ficar sozinho com a Sango, e não pra gente te ajudar a procurar ervas, velhota. òó

- E você acha mesmo que eu iria sozinha, enquanto vocês sentavam e esperavam?

- Feh! Qualquer coisa é melhor que a sua companhia.

- Senta!

**CAPOW**

- Não ligue para o que ele diz, vovó Kaede. – disse Kagome, lançando um olhar gélido ao hanyou, que estava no chão.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. Eu nunca ligo -.-'

- Hehe n.n'

- Pra ser bem sincero, ninguém pode ligar para as besteiras que o Inuyasha fala. – disse Shippou dando de ombros, com uma gota.

**CAPOW**

- Nyaaaa! Kagome, o Inuyasha me bateu! – o kitsune ensaiou um choro apenas para ver o hanyou com a cara no chão novamente. E aconteceu.

- Inuyasha! Ele é só uma criança! Como você pode bater nele!

- Com a mão? – o hanyou falou, sarcástico.

- Já chega! Senta!

**CAPOW**

- AI!

- E senta de novo!

**CAPOW**

- Ai... "Eu juro que vou matar o Shippou...!" – pensou Inuyasha, olhando o kitsune do chão.

- E que isso lhe sirva de lição òó. – finalizou a colegial.

- Feh! – Shippou, que tentava se segurar para não rir, olhou ao longe e pôde ver alguém se aproximando.

- Kaede. – o kitsune chamou, pulando no ombro da miko.

- Hu? – ela voltou seu olhar para onde o pequeno apontava. Kagome e Inuyasha também olharam (o hanyou olhou do chão mesmo). Era um homem, e ele estava a cavalo. Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente, Kaede levantou-se, séria.

- Continua a mesma coisa? – indagou, sem se importar com as expressões de confusão dos outros. O homem apenas assentiu. – irei ate lá em alguma horas.

- Sim, senhora. – ele saiu galopando em seu cavalo. Kaede terminou de pegar as ervas que faltavam e logo que se levantou, deparou-se com seus amigos confusos.

- O que esta acontecendo, vovó Kaede?

- Um vilarejo esta com problemas. Ele tem sido atacado por muitos youkais, muitas vezes. Eu já tinha ido làmas parece que continua a mesma coisa. – ela balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse clarear os pensamentos e voltou a encarar os amigos. – vamos indo. Eu vou apenas fazer o curativo na Sango e partirei para o vilarejo.

- O que! – exclamou Kagome, tendo que acompanhar a miko, que já andava. – mas vovó Kaede... e a Sango?

- Já tenho tudo planejado. Vou ensinar ao monge a fazer o curativo. Vocês não precisarão se preocupar quanto a isso.

- Nós vamos com a senhora.

- Obrigada, mas acho que eu ainda sei manejar um arco e flechas caso haja algum youkai.

- Bom... então tudo bem. – concluiu a colegial, vendo que seus argumentos não iriam funcionar com a anciã. Ela olhou para o céu que começou a ficar alaranjado, de acordo com o pôr-do-sol que se aproximava.

Depois de alguns minutos, já estavam na cabana, e Kaede já estava terminando o curativo em Sango.

Shippou estava muito entretido jogando uma pedrinha pra cima, enquanto Kirara acompanhava o movimento com a cabeça. Inuyasha estava entediado de ficar sentado ali e já estava pensando em bater no Shippou, porque estava cansado de ver a maldita pedrinha subindo e voltando para a mão do kitsune, voltando a fazer sempre a mesma coisa...

- Grrr... – ele cerrou o punho e em seguida escutou um barulho, vendo que Kaede depositava suas "vasilhas" no chão. Todos voltaram o olhar para a miko, menos Mirok, que já estava olhando tudo desde o começo.

- Pronto. – ela anunciou, levantando-se e indo pegar seu arco e flechas – agora, é só trocar as ataduras uma vez no dia.

- Que bom. – murmurou Kagome, olhando Sango dormindo.

- Você prestou muita atenção no que eu fazia, monge?

- Hai... – Mirok que tinha os olhos em Sango, observou a miko, com curiosidade – por que?

- Porque Kagome e Inuyasha vão para a Era dela.

- O que! – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu, Shippou e Kirara vamos resolver uns problemas num vilarejo próximo daqui. – ela continuou, ignorando o casal. – e sobra apenas você para tomar conta do vilarejo e de Sango.

- oo' – Mirok ainda tentava processar a informação. Ia ficar sozinho... com Sango? Será que era um sonho? – tudo bem. Pode deixar que eu tomo conta de tudo.

- Sei que sim – disse Kaede, sem reprimir um sorriso. – então boa sorte e não se preocupe, que voltaremos em breve.

- Hai. – Mirok observou Kaede sair arrastando Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou e Kirara da cabana. – "Realmente, eles não estão com cara de que sabiam que iam pra Era da senhorita Kagome; e Shippou e a Kirara também estavam muito surpresos... tenho certeza que eles estão aprontando."

**Continua...**

* * *

**Hehehehe n.n' Desculpem pela demora (e eu reconheço que eu demorei muito mesmo >. ) mas a culpa não foi minha! T.T Quer dizer... foi... mas... mas é esse meu PC que ficava dando bug toda vez que eu ia postar a fic u.u'**

**E também, meus professores já estão nos esmagando de tanta materia e deveres e trabalhos, que ta horrivel de achar tempo pra postar a fic T.T Mas está aqui o segundo capitulo o/**

**Desculpem mas não vai dar para responder as reviews tudo bonitinho, mas da proxima vez, eu coloco, ok? Mas muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Domo Arigatou n.n Fiquei muito feliz quando li todas o/**

**E espero reviews nesse capitulo, por favor T.T E acreditem, eu vou entender se algumas tiverem ameaças de morte u.u'**

**Ja ne**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capitulo III

-

-

- Ei, mas você não disse que ia sozinha, Kaede! – perguntou Shippou, sendo levado pelo rabo ate o Posso Come-Ossos, assim como Kirara. Kagome já havia entendido o plano e arrastava Inuyasha, seguindo a miko.

- Mudanças de planos. – respondeu a velha, sem parar de andar.

- Me solta! O que é que você está fazendo, baka!

- Se você não parar de gritar vou te fazer comer terra, entendeu! – o casal já brigava novamente.

- Me larga, Kagome! Eu não vou de jeito nenhum pra sua Era! Muito menos se a companhia for você!

- Grrr... Inuyasha, você pediu! Senta!

**CAPOW**

A colegial aproveitou que eles já haviam chegado ao poço e junto com Kirara (Kaede a soltou e ela se transformou), jogou Inuyasha no poço.

- Ótima idéia, Kagome. – disse Kaede. – bom... daqui a uns cinco dias vocês podem voltar, mas se não tiver havido mudança, voltem para sua Era, está bem?

- Sim, senhora, capitã. – Kagome bateu continência e pulou no poço também.

- E agora, Shippou, vamos resolver este problema e rezar para dar tudo certo aqui. – o kisune a olhou, sendo segurado pelo rabo, confuso.

- Como assim?

- No caminho eu lhe explico. – os dois subiram na Kirara e foram em direção ao vilarejo, sumindo entre as nuvens alaranjadas do pôr-do-sol.

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

Mirok estava de pé na porta da cabana, e pôde ver Kirara sumir no horizonte. Já estava escuro.

Suspirou. Não seria tão difícil assim... Apenas teria que tomar conta do vilarejo e trocar as ataduras de Sango... e... ver aqueles lábios sem poder toca-los... Pensando bem, seria difícil. Se bem que já passara todo esse tempo assim, mas a cada dia que passava era menos fácil ainda, e alias, nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sozinho com ela... Talvez os outros só fossem voltar a três dias... Realmente não seria nada fácil.

Ele ouviu um barulho dentro da cabana e virou-se rapidamente para ver o que era. Sango tentou se sentar, mas não conseguiu e caiu de costas no futon novamente. Mirok foi ate ela, preocupado.

- Você esta bem, Sango? – ele se agachou ao seu lado. A jovem piscou os olhos repetidamente, ate conseguir enxergar com clareza. – Sango?

- Sim... Estou bem... – ela conseguiu sentar e olhou o aposento, franzindo a testa, como se fizesse força para enxergar. – que... que lugar é esse?

- É a casa da senhora Kaede.

- Quer dizer que...?

- Hum, hum. Voltamos pra cá pra ela fazer um curativo na sua perna. – a jovem olhou para a perna, que agora tinha ataduras e voltou o olhar para Mirok.

- Nossa... foi tão grave assim?

- Sim. O ferimento é pequeno, mas profundo...

- Desculpe por dar tanto trabalho... – ela baixou os olhos para o chão.

- Não diga bobagens, Sango. Eu tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo com outra pessoa. – seus olhos se encontraram... mas ela desviou primeiro.

- Não me diga que os outros estão procurando ervas novamente.

- Não... dessa vez...

- "Dessa vez" o que? – perguntou Sango, desconfiada.

- A senhora Kaede, o Shippou e a Kirara foram socorrer um vilarejo...

- E a senhorita Kagome e o Inuyasha foram pra Era dela.

- E eu acho que eles só vão voltar daqui a três ou quatro dias. – Sango fez uma cara de alguém que soma dois mais dois e abriu a boca, sem conseguir emitir som algum. – Sim. Vamos ficar só nós dois no vilarejo durante esse tempo.

Não... isso tinha que ser um pesadelo... como podem fazer isso! Não iria perdoa-los por isso! Podia apostar que Kagome e Inuyasha não tinham ido pra Era dela por livre e espontânea vontade... significava que eles estavam aprontando. Mas como eles podiam brincar com uma coisa dessas! Ficar sozinha com Mirok por três ou quatro dias!

SOZINHOS!

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo que não vou fazer nada com você n.n'

- Nem se você quisesse, Mirok. 

- Ah, é... E quanto ao seu ferimento, a senhora Kaede me ensinou tudo. Não se preocupe que eu vou cuidar de você - Sango sentiu sua face queimar ao ver aquele sorriso sincero. Ele a deitou no futon, cuidadosamente. – é melhor você descansar.

- Mais do que eu já descansei? – ela indagou com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Mirok também sorriu.

- Tem razão.

Silencio.

- Mirok...

- Hu?

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Não sei ao certo, mas saiba que já é noite.

- Já Mas... então você não vai dormir?

- Não... eu tenho que tomar conta do vilarejo e de você também - Sango não pode conter um sorriso ao ouvir isso e teve certeza de que ele viu porque ele fez o mesmo e logo se levantou.

- Se você me der licença, eu preciso ver o vilarejo...

- Claro – Ele já estava na porta quando ela murmurou. – e boa noite... Mirok.

- Durma bem, Sango. – dizendo isso, ele saiu da cabana.

A jovem mirou o teto da cabana, pensativa. Logo que desmaiara pela segunda vez, tornou a sonhar a mesma coisa de antes... aquele pesadelo horrível...

Como seria bom se ele sentisse o mesmo pela jovem, mas ele gostava de qualquer garota, menos dela. Seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos... Mas apesar disso, ela se sentia feliz apenas em poder estar perto dele, poder ver seu sorriso, ouvir sua voz...

Alias... Será que ele saíra da cabana apenas para dar em cima de alguma mulher do vilarejo! Não... não conseguia escutar barulho lá fora... vai ver que era realmente muito tarde e ele fora apenas se certificar de que estava tudo bem...

- Mirok... – novamente o mundo dos sonhos lhe mostrou a porta de entrada, e ela embarcou num piscar de olhos.

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

Já havia se passado dois dias desde que Mirok e Sango estavam sozinhos no vilarejo.

Logo pela manhã, Mirok já estava fazendo o curativo na perna da jovem. Já estava cicatrizando, mas pelo que podia perceber Sango ainda não conseguia andar direito. Se bem que ele nunca a deixava andar porque o ferimento poderia abrir. Com um suspiro, ele saiu da cabana, deixando a exterminadora dormindo.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho... – murmurou, se encaminhando para o rio mais próximo dali.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango abriu os olhos lentamente, para se acostumar com a claridade. Ela sentou-se no futon, vendo os primeiros raios de Sol passarem pela porta. Não sentia mais dor na perna e pelo curativo novo, tinha certeza de que Mirok já havia feito seu trabalho.

- Mas onde será que ele estÿ – Sango murmurou, olhando ao redor. Sem vontade alguma de continuar deitada no futon, ela se levantou e caminhou para o vilarejo. Conseguia andar normalmente agora. Ela suspirou, aliviada.

- Sango?

- Hu? – ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Mirok, o qual a encarava surpreso na sua frente.

Você não deveria se esforçar... o seu ferimento pode abrir de novo.

- Não se preocupe. Eu consigo andar sem sentir dor.

- Mas e se...

- Mirok, eu estou bem. – ela lançou-lhe um olhar profundo, fazendo-o quase se perder ali dentro. Ele suspirou, vencido.

- Tudo bem... já que você diz. – um sorriso vitorioso surgiu nos lábios da jovem, enquanto eles começavam uma agradável caminhada.

- Mirok, você não acha que eles estão demorando demais?

- Era justamente nisso que eu tava pensando antes. Achei que a senhora Kaede ia resolver o problema logo e que Inuyasha e a senhorita Kagome voltassem rápido também...

- Pra mim, eles estão armando alguma coisa... – Mirok olhou-a de esguelha, sem parar de andar.

- Eu acho... que já sei o que eles estão armando.

- Então o que é? – ela parou de andar, olhando-o, curiosa.

- Sango... Raciocine comigo... – ele fez um ar pensativo. – senhorita Kagome e Inuyasha foram embora, a senhora Kaede, o Shippou e a Kirara também... e só restaram nós dois...

- Ainda não entendeu? – ele desfez o ar pensativo, e encarou-a.

- Acho que não... meu cérebro ainda não está funcionando direito...

- Pra mim está bem claro o que eles pretendem.

- Vai me dizer ou não!

- Eles querem nos deixar sozinhos.

- Hã! – Sango sentiu seu rosto queimar. – nani!

- Talvez seja apenas impressão minha...

- Ou talvez a sua mente maliciosa já esteja funcionando corretamente. – retrucou Sango, cruzando os braços, corada. Eles ficaram em silêncio até Mirok quebrílo, fazendo uma cara séria.

- Sango... posso fazer uma pergunta?

- O que é?

- Por que você estava chorando naquele dia? – ela arregalou os olhos diante daquela pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu coração disparar. Seus olhos foram ao chão, procurando qualquer ponto mais interessante.

Rapidamente a imagem de lágrimas caindo de seus olhos para o futon, veio em sua mente. Será que deveria dizer mesmo...?

- Quando eu estava desmaiada?

- Sim. – ela fechou uma mão, tremendo levemente o punho.

- Bom... é que... – a franja cobriu seus olhos castanhos. – eu tive um pesadelo...

- ... – Mirok apenas concordou com a cabeça, sério, esperando-a continuar.

- E foi... com você. – o monge arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá o/**

**Bom, eu cansei de me desculpar pelas demoras de atualização, mas de qualquer forma, gomen u.u' Na verdade, acho que não tenho jeito mesmo para ser mais rapida para postar o capitulo x.x**

**Então... er... muito obrigada pelas reviews! 0 Sério, amei todas de coração! n.n E falando nisso, eu falei que ia responder as reviews, né? Bom, eu decidi responder pessoalmente para cada um de vcs, pelo e-mail n.n' **

**Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada! o/ E espero que gostem desse capitulo e que comentem, ok? n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**OBS: Vou responder a essas duas reviews, pq não consegui pelo e-mail o.o'**

Tatá

Arigatou pelas suas reviews n.n Hehehe n.n Muito obrigada mesmo por todas as suas palavras n.n

E pode deixar que eu não pretendo abandonar a fic, ok? n.n'

Belly:

Que bom que está gostando da fic n.n E aqui esta a atualização xDDD Espero que goste o/


	4. Capitulo IV

-

-

-

- Bom... é que... – a franja cobriu seus olhos castanhos. – eu tive um pesadelo...

- ... – Mirok apenas concordou com a cabeça, sério, esperando-a continuar.

- E foi... com você. – o monge arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

- C-comigo? – Sango limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça, a franja ainda tomando conta de seus olhos.

- Eu via você morrer... bem na minha frente. Eu acabei ficando desesperada... e... – antes que ela continuasse, sentiu a mão dele pousar em sua cabeça, delicadamente. Ao levantar o olhar, viu um sorriso singelo no rosto do monge.

Aquele sorriso...

- Ei, Sango... – ele tinha a voz suave e divertida. – eu não vou morrer... pelo menos, não antes de lhe dizer tudo.

- N-nani? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. A exterminadora sentiu a mão dele deslizar para o seu rosto. Sua face esquentou ao perceber que o monge estava aproximando cada vez mais seus rostos.

- T-tudo o que? – ela murmurou.

- Tudo... que... – ele foi parando de falar, porque naquele momento seus lábios estavam muito próximos. Ambos tinham os olhos fechados. Seria possível que aquilo não passava de um sonho...?

- Socorro, houshi-sama! – o casal teve que se afastar, centímetros antes de se beijarem. – tem um youkai atacando o vilarejo! – a garotinha esganiçou-se. Sango segurou com firmeza o osso voador, mas sentiu a mão de Mirok sobre a sua que estava no bumerangue.

- Volte para a casa da senhora Kaede e não saia de lá. Você ainda não pode lutar, Sango.

- Mas... – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela, sem saber o quanto fez o coração da jovem bater rápido naquele momento. A garotinha, que os observava, corou ao ver tal cena.

- Mirok...

- Até daqui a pouco, Sango - O monge saiu acompanhando a criança. Sango observou-o sumir de vista, ainda surpresa pelo ato do rapaz.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

A exterminadora olhou para a porta da cabana, cansada de ficar ali. Já fazia um tempo que Mirok saíra para acabar com o youkai e ainda não havia retornado. Será que ele havia se machucado? Lie... Ele voltaria para fazer curativos ou algo assim...

Ou será que não?

Decidida, Sango levantou-se, pegando o osso voador, vestiu sua roupa de exterminadora e saiu da cabana. O vilarejo estava tão calmo que um pequeno barulho fez Sango virar-se rapidamente, preparada para usar sua arma, mas encontrou apenas um montinho de terra. Não era preciso pensar muito para saber que aquilo era um tumulo.

Sem dúvida, aquele era o youkai que a menina estava falando mais cedo. Pelo menos sabia que Mirok matara o monstro.

- Mas então onde será que ele se meteu? – Sango perguntou-se, começando a andar novamente. Já estava começando a entrar na floresta do Inuyasha e isso estava começando a preocupa-la... Alguns pássaros passavam por cima de sua cabeça, cantarolando e logo seus ouvidos captaram o som de vozes.

- "Quem será que está aqui na floresta do Inuyasha?" – seus passos rápidos começaram a se transformar em uma corrida... Precisava ter certeza de que aquela voz era mesmo de quem achava que era. Parou abruptamente atrás de alguns arbustos, sua respiração era ofegante... E seus olhos estavam arregalados...

- Mirok...

- Foi realmente muito agradável ficar com o senhor. – a camponesa comentou, sorrindo e pegando a cesta – que estava no chão – com alimentos. O houshi sorriu de volta.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Até mais, houshi-sama.

- Ei, espere, antes de ir... quero lhe fazer um pedido. – Sango segurou o osso voador com mais força.

- Eu já aceitei o seu pedido, esqueceu- a exterminadora sentiu os olhos arregalarem mais uma vez.

- Ah, é mesmo n.n'Então, ja ne.

- Ja ne - Mirok observou a camponesa sumir de vista e viu alguém de costas, quase indo embora também. Conhecia aquela pessoa...

- Sango...?

- Não. É o Shippou que está aqui. – sua voz soou tão fria, que assustou Mirok. Ele se aproximou, cautelosamente.

- O-o que foi, Sango?

- Não foi nada. – ela já estava se retirando dali, quando sentiu a mão dele segurar seu pulso. Por que ele fazia isso...?

- Ora, não tente mentir, Sango. Você é péssima nisso... – ela cerrou o punho, e desvencilhou-se bruscamente da mão dele, virando para encara-lo com raiva nos olhos.

- Você quer saber, não é? Então, ótimo! Eu estava morrendo de preocupação com você e quando saio pra te procurar, te encontro com uma camponesa...

- Sango-

Falando que adorou o tempo que ficou com você e que aceitou o seu pedido! – Mirok estava começando a ficar com medo. – e você ainda me pergunta o que aconteceu!

- Mas, Sango-

- Cale-se que eu ainda não acabei! E então? Quer que eu dê um sorriso idiota e diga que está tudo bem?

- O.O

- Agora pode ir atrás daquela camponesa, porque eu não quero mais olhar pra sua cara! – Sango começou a dar seus passos para ir embora, mas Mirok ainda tentou impedi-la, segurando novamente seu pulso.

- Não toque em mim! – um estalo pode ser ouvido e Mirok tinha uma marca típica no rosto. Sem esperar qualquer palavra ou gesto dele, a exterminadora saiu correndo, pisando nos gravetos e folhas, sem se importar com nada... Nem com o chamado de Mirok.

- Ei, Sango! Você entendeu errado!

Tarde demais. Ela havia sumido de vista... O monge tocou a marca no seu rosto. Daquela vez ela realmente estava com raiva... Só não entendia o por que... Realmente não havia entendido nada... Mas nunca havia visto Sango lançar-lhe um olhar tão furioso...

- Eu não consigo entender as mulheres -.-" Elas são um bicho totalmente esquisito pra mim -.-'

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Sango corria por entre as arvores, não dando importância para os pequenos arranhões que levava no rosto, devido aos galhos das arvores.

Seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas.

Mirok só podia estar brincando... por que ele fazia aquilo! Ele estava brincando com seus sentimentos...

- "Mas então... por que ele me disse aquilo...?" – ela parou de correr, com a franja cobrindo seus olhos. O osso voador chegava a tremer, por causa de sua mão que também tremia, não sabia se era raiva ou tristeza...

Flashback

- _Eu não vou morrer... pelo menos, não antes de dizer tudo a você._

- _N-nani? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. A exterminadora sentiu a mão dele deslizar para o seu rosto. Sua face esquentou ao perceber que o monge estava aproximando cada vez mais seus rostos._

- _T-tudo o que? – ela murmurou._

- _Tudo que... – ele foi parando de falar, porque naquele momento seus lábios estavam muito próximos._

Fim do flashback

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto, suavemente.

- _Volte para a casa da senhora Kaede e não saia de lá. Você ainda não pode lutar, Sango._

- _Mas... – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela, sem saber o quanto fez o coração da jovem bater rápido naquele momento._

Outra lágrima veio fazer companhia ao seu rosto...

- _Ei, espere, antes de ir... quero lhe fazer um pedido. – Sango segurou o osso voador com mais força._

- _Eu já aceitei o seu pedido, esqueceu- a exterminadora sentiu os olhos arregalarem mais uma vez._

- "Mas que droga... por que estou pensando nisso? Desde o começo eu sempre soube que ele era assim... por que... e por que estou chorando?" – ela ergueu os olhos, sem tentar esconder as lágrimas tão persistentes. Um barulho pode ser ouvido e ela viu um youkai aranha vir em sua direção. Seus olhos se estreitaram e segurou o hiraikotsu com firmeza.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu queria descontar a minha raiva em alguém! – a aranha ainda conseguiu lançar uma teia, que ficou no chão, antes de ser cortada em pedaços pelo osso voador. Os pedacinhos do youkai caíram no chão, com estrepito, fazendo o cabelo de Sango balançar com o vento.

Raiva. Era a única coisa que se podia detectar na face da jovem.

Com um movimento rápido, Sango retirou sua espada da bainha e enterrou-a numa parte do youkai que se mexia.

- Baka. Quem mandou aparecer no meu caminho. – esse murmúrio foi levado junto com a brisa que balançou as copas das arvores. Ela olhou de esguelha para trás. Havia algo no chão... Teia de aranha. Seus olhos se estreitaram... aquela teia lhe era familiar...

- _Mirok! – ela tinha os pulsos e os tornozelos presos por teias de aranhas na árvore, não podia se mexer. Sango viu seu amado ser atacado pelo youkai, caindo no chão. Ele já estava totalmente ferido, e agora, tinha sangue descendo pelo lado de sua cabeça. Sango sentiu lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos, fazendo caminhos por sua bochecha._

- _Pare, Mirok! – ele fingia não escutar, e se levantou novamente, com muito esforço, apoiando-se em seu bastão. Lentamente, o monge voltou seu olhar para a exterminadora presa na árvore. Já em pé, ele lançou seu bastão contra ela, cortando as teias que prendiam seus pulsos. Sua respiração era ofegante, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu. Sango arregalou os olhos ao ver tal cena._

- _Adeus... Sango..._

Sango arregalou os olhos ao ter aquela lembrança. Lentamente, foi afrouxando o aperto na espada e no hiraikotsu. Seu coração começou a disparar...

- Mirok... – sem hesitar, guardou a espada na bainha e segurou o osso voador firmemente, enquanto começava a correr na direção em que viera.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá**

**Não tenho muito o que dizer, apenas muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico muito, muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic n.n Só espero que continuem lendo o/**

**E por favor, deixem reviews, ok? n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

**Legenda:**

**"fala dos personagens"**

**"_pensamento dos personagens"_**

Sango arregalou os olhos ao ter aquela lembrança. Lentamente, foi afrouxando o aperto na espada e no hiraikotsu. Seu coração começou a disparar...

"Mirok..." – sem hesitar, guardou a espada na bainha e segurou o osso voador firmemente, enquanto começava a correr na direção em que viera.

O Sol estava se pondo, e o céu começava a ficar escuro. Toda a raiva que sentia minutos atrás, se fora. Estava preocupada com Mirok... E se aquele seu sonho se tornasse verdade...?

"_Mirok... se acontecer algo com você... eu morro_..." – seu desespero era tanto que estava cega para os youkais que a seguiam. Apenas queria ter certeza de que o houshi estava seguro...

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Que ótimo..." – murmurou Mirok, com um joelho no chão, apoiado por seu bastão enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer pelo seu braço esquerdo. Sua respiração era ofegante.

Por que Kagura resolvera aparecer? Só tinha uma resposta para aquilo: Narak queria enfraquece-lo com Kagura e depois mandaria aquele youkai aranha, apenas para terminar o serviço, matando-o. O pior era que funcionara... Estava cansado de fugir das laminas de vento de Kagura, e ainda se machucara...

Observou o gigante youkai aranha que esperava o momento para ataca-lo. _Sango deve ter rogado alguma praga pra cima de mim... não é possível que tantas coisas ruins aconteçam em um único dia!_

O youkai mexeu as pinças, pronto para o ataque.

Pelo menos continuavam fora do vilarejo e assim não machucariam ninguém. A lua já tomava conta do lugar e apenas o vento era a fonte de ruído. Lentamente, Mirok retirou dois pergaminhos de sua veste e se levantou, cansado.

"_Droga... Não tenho mais tanta força para acabar com esse youkai_..." – o monge estreitou os olhos, sentindo o ferimento arder intensamente. A aranha avançou contra ele, mas Mirok conseguiu desviar de todas as tentativas de ataque com as pinças dela.

"Tome isso!" – ele lançou seus pergaminhos contra a aranha, que se contorceu de dor por apenas um instante. O suficiente para que Mirok sentisse a presença de alguém. Ele virou-se para o lado, surpreso, e nesse momento de distração, o youkai atacou-o com uma pinça, jogando o monge para trás, arrastando poeira.

"Mirok!" – Sango correu até ele, ajudando-o a sentar no chão. O houshi olhou-a sem acreditar que estava vendo-a ali.

"Sango... o que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"É claro que vim pra te ajudar!" – ela exclamou, exasperada.

"Mas... você não estava com raiva?"

"Sobre isso nós conversamos depois." – ela olhou para Mirok, mais atentamente. – o que aconteceu com você?

"Sobre isso nós conversamos depois também." – mesmo com esforço, ele sorriu. Sango ficou surpresa, mas em seguida sorriu de volta.

Ela olhou para o youkai aranha... Ele não tinha nenhum arranhão... Levantou-se, deixando Mirok cuidadosamente sentado.

"Matte, Sango... o que você vai fazer?"

"Mirok, por que você acha que sou uma exterminadora?" – ele suspirou desanimado.

"Tudo bem... mas pelo menos, tome cuidado."

"Hum, hum." – ela assentiu com a cabeça, antes de sair correndo na direção do oponente. – "osso voador!"

Duas pernas da aranha foram arrancadas fora.

"_Esse youkai deve ter algum fragmento da jóia_..." – pensou Mirok, estreitando os olhos, segurando o ferimento no braço. Ele observava cada movimento da luta de Sango e pela força do youkai, tinha certeza que Narak havia dado um fragmento para ele.

Sango sempre acabava com os youkais muito rápido. E dessa vez, estava demorando.

"Sango, acabe logo com ele!" – recomendou o monge, temeroso. O osso voador voltou para as mãos da exterminadora, enquanto as partes cortadas do youkai voltavam a se regenerar. A jovem olhou para o monge.

"Estou tentando, Mirok! Mas esse youkai é mais resistente que os outros que já enfrentamos." – voltou a olhar para o youkai, séria. – "_tem que ter algum jeito..."_

O monstro lançou ácido contra Sango, fazendo-a ter que desviar velozmente. Uma das teias quase acertou Mirok, se ele não tivesse feito uma barreira rapidamente.

"Mirok!" – ele desfez a barreira.

"Concentre-se na luta e não se preocupe comigo, Sango!"

"_Baka... como posso não me preocupar com você?"_ – ela parou a uma certa distancia da aranha, vendo que ela havia parado com o ataque de ácido. A jovem não reprimiu um gemido de dor, apoiando-se com um joelho no chão. O acido havia roçado sua perna esquerda, derretendo o pedaço da roupa na ferida, que sangrava naquele momento.

"!" – Mirok apoiou o bastão no chão, tentando se levantar, mas antes que fizesse isso, a jovem o impediu.

"Lie, Mirok. Eu ainda não perdi." – ela levantou-se, ignorando a dor e a fumacinha que emanava da sua perna. O monge continuou de pé, e rapidamente retirou vários pergaminhos de sua veste, e sem aviso lançou-os logo atrás de Sango.

"O que?" – ela murmurou, vendo várias aranhas caírem, inertes ao seu lado.

"Sango, cuidado!"

"Hã?" – ela só teve tempo de ser jogada contra uma arvore, fechando os olhos e sentindo o ferimento abrir mais. Ela abriu um dos olhos, com a respiração falhando.

"Mas o que é isso?" – a jovem sentiu algo prende-la na arvore, prendendo seus pulsos e suas pernas.

"Sango!" – Mirok correu até a exterminadora, mas antes que pudesse cortar as teias, sentiu o acido queimar suas costas.

"Mirok!" – aquela cena... lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, ao vê-lo tentar se levantar, mesmo ferido. Estava presa e não podia se soltar e salvar os dois. Aquela teia era muito resistente e seu ferimento ardia... Pior era que as teias estavam começando a machuca-la. Por que...?

_Mirok! – ela tinha os pulsos e os tornozelos presos por teias de aranhas na árvore, não podia se mexer. Sango viu seu amado ser atacado pelo youkai, caindo no chão. Ele já estava totalmente ferido, e agora, tinha sangue descendo pelo lado de sua cabeça. Sango sentiu lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos, fazendo caminhos por sua bochecha._

Por que...?

_Pare, Mirok! – ele fingia não escutar, e se levantou novamente, com muito esforço, apoiando-se em seu bastão. Lentamente, o monge voltou seu olhar para a exterminadora presa na árvore. Já em pé, ele lançou seu bastão contra ela, cortando as teias que prendiam seus pulsos. Sua respiração era ofegante, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu. Sango arregalou os olhos ao ver tal cena._

Sango arregalou os olhos com a pequena lembrança que acabara de vir a sua mente.

"_Aquele sonho_..."

_Acompanhado com o suor, que estava em seu rosto, Sango pôde sentir lágrimas, quentes e salgadas, descerem por sua face... Lentamente os soluços começaram a encher o aposento escuro, enquanto suas mãos se enterravam mais em seu rosto._

Algumas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto... e Mirok continuava a tentar lutar contra o youkai, mas sempre apanhando. A exterminadora cerrou os punhos, ignorando o sangue que começava a escorrer deles por causa das teias. Queria entender o por que de tudo aquilo... o por que de tanto sofrimento!

"_Não... não_!" – ela viu Mirok cair no chão pela terceira vez, e ele ainda tentou se levantar, arduamente. O youkai avançou pra cima do monge... Mirok sabia que não conseguiria mais reagir, porque seus ferimentos eram muitos. Mas antes de qualquer ataque, ele viu uma espada sendo lançada bem na testa da aranha.

"_Inuyasha?"_ – Não... Aquela não era a Tetsusaiga. Mirok arregalou os olhos. O youkai parou, como se tivesse congelado. E como se fosse em câmera lenta, o fragmento – que estava na testa da aranha – saiu do monstro, fazendo-o se desintegrar lentamente.

Ele voltou o olhar para trás, vendo Sango de pé, solta das teias, e com os pulsos e tornozelos sangrando. Seu alivio foi tão grande ao vê-la a salvo, que ele deixou o cansaço vence-lo, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Mirok..." – ela correu do jeito que pode ate ele. Sem fazer questão de continuar de pé, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele. O monge abriu os olhos ao ouvir a jovem chamar o seu nome. Ela podia ver o sangue escorrer pelo lado da cabeça dele... Novas lágrimas estavam começando a se formar em seus olhos.

"Mirok... você..."

"Está tudo bem..." – ele fechou um dos olhos, sentindo uma pontada de dor no ferimento. Sango sentiu o coração apertar.

"L-lie..." – as lágrimas que tanto queria conter, acabaram descendo pelo seu rosto. – "você me prometeu... Mirok..."

"_Hu?"_

"Você prometeu... que não ia morrer..." – os olhos do monge se arregalaram, surpreso. Mas logo um singelo sorriso se formou nos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão tocou a de Sango.

"Gomen ne..." – Mirok murmurou, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Sango sentiu como se o mundo tivesse ficado escuro. Ela apertou a mão do jovem, o desespero invadindo-a.

"Mirok! Não... Mirok!"

_Continua..._

* * *

**Hehehe n.n' Eu sei, eu sei...! Demorei demais com a atualização T.T Gomen nasai! T.T **

**Mas, sim... o proximo capitulo vai ser o ultimo (algumas pessoas assim: o/ e outras assim/o) T.T E, er... ah, sim! Nunca poderia deixar de agradecer as reviews que recebi pq sem elas eu realmente teria desistido de publicar os outros capitulos da fic u.u' Muito obrigada de coração a Marina, Marcella, Amanda e Luana, e Talissa o/ **

**Não sei o que faria sem as palavras de vcs n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

Mirok sentiu os sentidos voltando ao seu corpo. Sua cabeça estava girando logo que tentou abrir os olhos, então os fechou rapidamente.

"_Onde eu estou_?" – pensou o monge, percebendo a ausência da grama debaixo de si. Espere... grama? Sangue... E teia também veio a sua mente. E o youkai também... Ele fez uma tentativa inútil de se sentar no futon em que estava deitado, mas logo notou que os ferimentos não estavam totalmente curados. Então limitou-se a abrir os olhos novamente... Uma coisa era óbvia: estava na casa da senhora Kaede.

"_Sango...?_" – seus olhos pareceram tristes ao ver os pulsos enfaixados da jovem... Podia ter certeza de que os tornozelos dela também estavam enfaixados... Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquelas raízes.

Mas por que ela tinha aquela expressão tão triste? Talvez, os ferimentos estivessem doendo...

Naquele fúnebre silencio, ele pode ouvir um murmúrio.

"Mirok...!" – Sango sentiu os olhos encherem-se lágrimas ao ver que o monge estava acordado. Mesmo que ele estivesse deitado, ela o abraçou. Nesse momento, o rapaz sentiu aquelas gotas de água salgada molharem suas vestes. Ele ficou consciente de que sua expressão era melancólica... não queria vê-la chorando... muito menos daquele jeito.

A jovem logo se separou dele, tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem de descer por sua face. Tinha que ser forte, sabia disso. Já havia derramado lágrimas demais...

"Mirok..."

"Por que você foi?"

"Do... do que você está falando?"

"Não era pra você ter aparecido na luta."

"Mas..." – a raiva começou a aparecer em seus olhos. – "você estava correndo perigo! Como você queria que eu não fosse!"

"Eu apenas não queria que você se machucasse, Sango."

"Não me interessa...! Você poderia ter morrido se eu não aparecesse!"

"Seria melhor se eu tivesse morrido, do que você ter se machucado... Sango, olhe os seus pulsos..." – a jovem abaixou os olhos para ver os pulsos enfaixados. Por um momento ela permaneceu assim. Um momento em que Mirok achou que finalmente ela tinha entendido, mas estava enganado. A franja chegava a cobrir os olhos dela.

"Você só pensa em si mesmo? E como eu fico? Como fica o meu coração!" – ela levantou os olhos, furiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que o monge arregalava os olhos. – "não me importo se eu tivesse perdido a vida, pelo menos saberia que você ficaria vivo! Você não consegue entender isso!"

Ela se levantou, virando-se de costas pra ele. Mirok tinha razão, ela estava com os tornozelos enfaixados.

"É melhor eu sair antes que eu mesma mate você, Mirok." – ela já estava saindo da cabana, quando escutou algo.

"Sango... antes que você me mate, saiba que... eu estou feliz que você esteja bem..." – ela olhou de esguelha para ele, e pode vê-lo sentado no futon, com um singelo sorriso no rosto.

Silencio.

"Lembra que eu disse que não iria morrer antes de dizer tudo a você?" – ela ficou quieta, ainda de costas pra ele. – "Sango, aishiteru."

"_O que_?" – a jovem sentiu o ar esvair-se de seus pulmões. Como ele podia dizer aquilo daquela forma! Veias começaram a pulsar em sua cabeça. – "Mirok, eu vou te matar..."

"Agora que você já sabe, então fique a vontade" .

"Seu canalha... como você pode dizer isso assim!"

"O-o que eu disse?" o.o'

"Se eu dissesse isso pra você, o que você faria! Você é mesmo um baka!"

"Mas o que eu disse de tão grave assim?"

"Aishiteru!"

Silencio.

"Sango... quer dizer que você também me ama?"

"Já chega!"

"E-ei, espera, Sango... Sem violência, por favor... Ahhhhh!"

CENSURADO

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

Já estava de tarde e Sango encontrava-se na beira de um lago. Observando o reflexo do por-do-sol... Lentamente, ela percebeu alguém se aproximando.

"Sango, você está bem?" – Mirok perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela. A jovem o encarou, sem entender a pergunta.

"Estou... por que?"

"É que acabamos discutindo naquela hora e eu nem perguntei como você estava..."

"E falando nisso, você não deveria estar aqui. Você não pode fazer esforço, Mirok."

"Não se preocupe com isso . Já me sinto melhor" n.n

"Hmmm..." – Sango olhou-o, desconfiada. Mas depois voltou o olhar para o lago. – "você não acha que eles estão demorando, Mirok?"

"Hai... Mas não tem problema. Não íamos poder sair atrás dos fragmentos no estado em que você está."

"Olha quem ta falando." – ela olhou para Mirok, sarcástica. – "você é o único estropiado aqui."

"Hehehen.n' Era só pra descontrair" n.n'

"n.n'"

O sorriso continuava na face de ambos.

"Mirok... quanto ao que você disse hoje mais cedo..."

"Hu?"

"Eu... sinto o mesmo... por você." – Mirok voltou os olhos para ela e a beijou no rosto.

"Que bom."

Ela ficou surpresa com o beijo, mas tentou inutilmente esconder o rubor. No entanto, logo em seguida, cruzou os braços, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Só uma coisa, Mirok... que história era aquela da camponesa?"

"O que?" o.o

"Não se faça de burro. Estou dizendo daquela conversa que estava apenas você e a camponesa na Floresta do Inuyasha." 

"Ah, bom... ora, e o que é que tem?"

"Como "o que é que tem"! O que você fez com ela!"

"Nada... – Mirok ainda a encarava, confuso. – Mas pode ficar tranqüila, porque eu não fiz isso aqui."

Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito dela. Sango sentiu as veias voltarem a pulsar em sua testa.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo!"

PLAFT

"Ai... sabe, eu senti falta dessa dor, mas você poderia maneirar um pouquinho, né? Esqueceu que eu to machucado?" – Mirok estava com a mão no lugar onde havia levado o doloroso tapa.

"Pra mim está ótimo, porque eu posso acrescentar mais alguns machucados."

"Hehehen.n' Não, obrigado. Eu dispenso essa parte..."

"Já que você não quer, aí é que eu vou fazer mesmo" – Sango tinha uma expressão maléfica.

"Ai, meu Deus... Por que eu fui falar isso?" – ele foi se afastando dela, mesmo estando no chão. – "Sango, você não teria coragem de bater em alguém nesse estado, né?"

CENSURADO

"Ai... sim, teria..." – murmurou Mirok, estatelado no chão. Sango já estava se distanciando, furiosa.

"E anda, porque eu tenho que trocar os seus curativos!"

"Andar! Como você quer que eu ande desse jeito que você me deixou!"

"Ora, dá o seu jeito!"

Mirok suspirou.

"Ai... não entendo... Como eu posso me apaixonar pelas mulheres violentas? Desse jeito não vou sobreviver até o casamento..." u.u"

"S-S-Sango?" O.O

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – O grito do monge conseguiu até espantar os pássaros das arvores.

Até quando será que ele iria sobreviver...?

Quanto a isso, tiraremos nossas próprias conclusões n.n'

**Fim**

* * *

**Fim! o/**

**Pois é, chegamos ao final da fic n.n Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre esse ultimo capitulo, então... Apenas quero agradecer de coração a todos vcs que acompanharam a fic, mesmo que não tenham deixado nenhuma review o/**

**DOMO ARIGATOU! -fazendo reverencia-**

**Desculpem qualquer coisa, e obrigada pelas reviews do ultimo capitulo:**

**-Marina**

**-Talissa**

**-Marcella**

**-claKawaii**

**-Amanda e Luana**

**Amo vcs! n.n**

**Bom, então... ate a proxima fic o/ Ou ate o msn xD**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
